With the development of display technology, flat display has gradually become the mainstream. Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most mature technology. Depending on utilization of light, current LCD apparatuses include transmissive type, reflective type, and transflective type.
In an existing transflective LCD panel, light emitted from a backlight source irradiates evenly into the entire display region. Light irradiating into a reflective region from the backlight source passes a polarizer outside an array substrate, then is reflected by a reflective layer, and finally reaches the backlight source after passing the polarizer outside the array substrate again to be reused. Assuming that the backlight source emits 100% of light, because the polarizer itself has a transmission of 45%, only 45% (i.e., 100%*45%) of light can reach the reflective layer after passing the polarizer for the first time; and after light reflected back by the reflective layer passes the polarizer for the second time, only about 20% (i.e., 45%*45%) of light can pass. It can be seen that since light goes through the polarizer twice, nearly 80% of the light emitted from the backlight source towards the reflective region is wasted, which reduces utilization of the light source and leads to increased power consumption of the display panel.
How to avoid loss of light caused by a polarizer, improve utilization of a light source and reduce power consumption of a display panel becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field of display panels.